The Simpsons
The Simpsons is a long-running animated sitcom, in production since 1989. At one time, it competed with Scooby-Doo for most episodes produced of an animated television series. The show has done several spoofs of Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Visual Mentions * "Kamp Krusty" - The couch gag has the family running up to the couch, but finding the Flintstones occupying it. * "Treehouse of Horror III" - A grave for Fish Police is seen during the opening. * "Marge vs. The Monorail" - The opening parodies the opening of The Flintstones. Homer even sings a parody of the theme song. * "Lady Bouvier's Lover" - Comic Book Guy shows Bart a cel of Snagglepuss to show a cell that worth something, as apposed to the cel of Scratchy's arm Bart was trying to sell him. * "Treehouse of Horror V" - During "Time and Punishment", at one point, the house turns into the Flintstones' house. * "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy" and "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)" - The couch gag features the family in Hanna-Barbera poses running past the couch several times. * "A Star is Burns" - Bart watches The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. Homer later makes a joke, "Scooby-Doo can do-do, but Jimmy Carter is smarter". * "When You Dish Upon a Star" - Homer dreams he's Yogi Bear, with Bart as "Bart-Bart" and Ned Flanders as Ranger Smith. Later, Homer dreams that he's Magilla Gorilla. * "Children of a Lesser Clod" - In Homer's basketball fantasy, he is hit in the leg by George Jetson's flying saucer, to which he yells "JETSON!" in the same way George's boss, Cosmo G. Spacely, did. * "Behind the Laughter" - At the end of the episode, a promo for the next "Behind the Laughter" shows that the next subject will be Huckleberry Hound. * "My Big Fat Geek Wedding" - Lenny dresses as George Jetson at the sci-fi convention. Verbal Mentions * "The Front" - Roger Meyer's Jr. notes that animators reuse backgrounds to save cost as he, Bart, and Lisa pass by the same door, water cooler and cleaning lady several times. This parodies the fact that Hanna-Barbera reused their backgrounds many times. * "Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song" - When Ralph sees Santa's Little Helper in the air ducts, Ms. Hoover claims that he also saw Snagglepuss. * "Much Apu About Nothing" - Moe tells the mayor a bear stole his "pic-a-nic" basket. * "The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase" and "HOMR" - A character named Ozmodiar appears only to Homer, a parody of the Great Gazoo, whom only Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble could see. * "The Day the Violence Died" - When Roger Meyers Jr. states that animation is based on plagiarism, he uses The Flintstones (to "The Honeymooners"), Yogi Bear (to Art Carney), Huckleberry Hound (to Andy Griffith) and Top Cat (to "Sgt. Bilko") as examples. * "HOMR" - The voice actor who copies other characters' voices and celebrity voices at the animation festival references how many early Hanna-Barbera "funny animal" characters' voices were often based on popular celebrities of the time. (Most notable is Yellow-Bellied Yak talking like the Cowardly Lion, whose actor, Bert Lahr, served as the inspiration for the voice of Snagglepuss.) * "Trilogy of Error" - During his drunken rambling, Homer mentions that The Blue Men Group are rip-offs of the Smurfs. * "Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" - Homer uses Fred Flintstone's bowling technique. * "A Star Is Born-Again" - Upon hearing that Ned Flanders has a date with a movie star, a mall security guard sarcastically replies, "Sure, and I'm going apple picking with Scooby-Doo!" Connections *Nancy Cartwright, the voice of Bart, began her voice acting career at Hanna-Barbera in the 1980s. Her credits there included Richie Rich, Shirt Tales, Snorks and Popeye and Son. *Dan Castellaneta provides voices for Homer, Krusty the Clown, Grandpa Simpson and other characters. *Tress MacNeille provides supporting voices. Category:TV Mentions Category:The Funtastic Index